A New Life for the Little Uchiha Girl
by manraj02022
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke prevented an apocalyptic future, certainly they deserve a reward. The sage of the Six Paths thinks so, a wish for both.


**Hope you guys like this. Wanted to give writing a go, any and all reviews on my writing style and grammar is welcome. Oh, and I'd like to thank Yojimbra for pitching me the idea. The second chapter is already halfway completed, so if you all want that then I'll release that later this week. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Sasuke was being detained in Konoha prison, at least until the leaf village knew what to do with him. They couldn't exactly leave an ex-ninja who had attacked a meeting of the kage's of the five great hidden villages to be left just wondering around. He was one of their responsibilities.

Naruto usually visited him during his lunch time and stayed there filling him in on all the adventures he's missed over the years while eating together. In the process also reminding himself that most of those adventures ended up with encounters with sasuke himself.

As the two friends enjoyed their time together they felt a strange feeling, a sixth sense, one all shinobi must have to survive as long as they have. A spike of chakra, the chakra itself felt like compassion and peace. It was compassion and peace, and… So much more. Words couldn't describe what the two heroes had felt at the time. This chakra felt special, important, ancient.

A few minutes passed, And both Naruto and Sasuke felt incomplete. Felt unreal, like they had no body. Like they were ghosts. A quick look around and naruto Concluded with, "This isn't Konoha's prison."

"Of Course not you idiot." said Sasuke

"Then where are we?"

"How would I know i'm in the same boat as you are."

"We're not in a boat." Naruto said cheekily.

Just as sudden as they appeared, so did the sage of the six paths. In all of his white kimono glory with his ever present staff, And he looked pleased, very pleased.

"I see the both of you have resolved your conflict, Although it wasn't without it's consequences." indicating the amputated arms of both shinobi.

"What are we doing here, where are we." Sasuke said annoyed at being taken somewhere without his say so.

"Woah! This place is cool." Naruto looked down and saw that they were directly above Konoha, in fact it was several miles above Konoha. Up in the sky among the clouds. Appearing in wraith versions of themselves, "Is this heaven?"

"No, Naruto this isn't heaven, the two of you have a lot to do before you get to luxury to die." Said the sage in between chuckles.

"Then why are we here, Send us back." Sasuke demanded.

"You can go now if you want, but then that would mean you would miss the opportunity of a lifetime."

"What opportunity" was the singular response both males came to at the same time.

"Anything you want, anything at all within my power, I will grant to you." The Sage clearly enjoyed this, the grin on his face clear as day.

And there was only one thing on both their minds.

 _Anything._

Naruto not wanting his wish to conflict with sasuke's, for the first time in a long time stayed quite.

Sasuke, wanting to make the best out of this opportunity decided on spending the next few minutes on debating his wish. It felt like eternity It needed to be something he wanted, Truly wanted. Something he couldn't achieve on his own. Something extraordinary, what else could be possibly be expected from an Uchiha?

And then Sasuke knew, he knew what he wanted, it was something he would keep buried deep in the back of his mind.

"Come on now, you don't have all day, the anbu stationed at your cell are going to get worried over your limp bodies" Snapped out of his stupor from the sage's words. Sasuke had finally built up enough courage to speak out loud. Sasuke uttered the words Naruto would _never_ think his best friend would say _ever_.

"Very well, If that's what you wish." and with that the sage comically waved his staff around and Sasuke disappeared.

The sage fixated his gaze upon Naruto, and just nodded as if he knew what was to come out of the exuberant uzumaki's mouth.

And then he too, disappeared.

The sage was once again alone, left to his own devices gazing upon the elemental nations in pity for what was to come.

 **Omake**

"Naruto, you Idiot. Out of anything you could have wished for it was ramen for life?"

"Come on Sasuke, you clearly don't understand the embroisa known as ramen. I could never betray my ramen by _not_ wishing for it to be by my side forever and always."

"You could have asked for you to be less ugly, Oh wait… He said within his power"

"You could have asked for- Damnit, Screw you _bastard!_ "

"Oh wait, I know, You could've asked for some better hair duck for brains."

"Narutoooo"

"Sasukeee"


End file.
